The Platinum Trio
by Miss Watzername
Summary: A new trio. Elementals. Magical animagus. Pranksters. Are the marauders back in hogwarts? ...I suck at summaries and this is my first fic so... please try being kind.
1. Chapter 1

Harry woke early the next morning. Although he could tell it was daylight he kept his eyes shut tight.  
"It was a dream," he told himself firmly. "I dreamed someone called Professor McGonagall came to tell me I was going to a school for wizards. When I open my eyes, I'll be at home in my cupboard and uncle will probably whip me for sleeping in."  
There was suddenly a loud tapping noise.

"And there's Aunt Petunia knocking on the door," Harry thought, his heart sinking. But he still did'nt open his eyes. It was such a good dream.  
"All right, " Harry mumbled, "I'm getting up."  
He sat up and the blanket McGonagall had conjured fell off him. The hut was full of sunlight, the previous day's gloominess was gone. The professor was opening the window to let an owl in. The owl dropped a newspaper, took the money from her hand and flew back out.  
Harry yawned loudly.

McGonagall watched, amused. "We need to get going. I'll be picking up another first year on the way to london to buy your school supplies."

Harry suddenly thought of something that made him feel as though the happy balloon inside of him had just got punctured.  
"Um..professor?"

"Hmm?," she asked.

"I - I don't have any money.. and you heard Uncle Vernon last night.. he won't pay for me to attend school."

She smiled at him. "Don't worry about that. We're going to Gringotts, the wizarding bank. Your parents left you quite a lot of money."

"Oh!," thought Harry, surprised.

McGonagall offered him an arm. "Hold my arm tight. We're apparating."

"Whats apparating?," asked Harry before she spun around.

They appeared in front of a mansion. Harry tripped and fell face front.

"That," she said, "is apparating."

"Oh."

She started walking toward the mansion. Harry got up and followed her, intrigued. They walked up to the mansion and knocked the door. A tall aristocratic woman opened the door and ushered them inside. "Thank you minerva, for coming on such short notice. Lucius and I will be back in two hours."

"It was no trouble at all Narcissa. Where's Lucius?"

"Oh he'll be waiting for me outside," she said, waving her hand dismissively. She looked at a boy who looked about Harry's age and her eyes hardened. "I expect you to behave Draco."

"Yes, mother," he replied.

"Good day, Minerva." With that she turned on her heel and stalked away, without a second glance at Harry or Draco.

The boy heaved a sign of relief. He grinned and walked up to Harry. "I'm Draco. Draco Malfoy." Harry smiled at him. "Harry Potter." Draco's eyes widened slightly but he did'nt show any other sign of surprise. Harry thought that this must have been what professor McGonagall meant by famous.

They apparated again and arrived in a street full of shops that sold some very interesting things. Harry swivelled his head round in amazement, trying to look at all the shops at once. Draco laughed at the look on Harry's face. "Have'nt you been here before?"

He shook his head, gaping at everything. "No. I just found out that I was a wizard yesterday," he said. Draco stopped laughing. "Did'nt the people you lived with tell you about everything? And how did they hide magic in the house?"

"I lived with my muggle aunt and uncle," he explained.

Draco looked gobsmacked. "Were the muggles nice?" Harry shook his head again. "Horrible," he said. "Not all muggles... just my relatives. What about you?"

"Huh?," he asked, confused.

"Tell me about your family."

"Well, there's my parents and my older brother." He scowled at the mention of his brother. "My parents were big supporters of you know who. My father was right in his inner circle. They want me to join him after I graduate from Hogwarts. But- I don't want to. I do not believe in all this pureblood crap. My parents want me to be in slytherin like them and Lionus - my brother. They always liked Lionus more than me," he admitted. "Perfect Lionus. He's out there searching for his 'Dark Lord' with all the other death eaters," he spat.

"But did'nt I kill him when I was a kid? I mean, thats what professor McGonagall said...," asked Harry, brows furrowing in confusion.

Draco shook his head. "My parents recon he's out there somewhere. Bidding his time."

They were so caught up in their conversation, that they failed to notice McGonagall stop in front of them and bumped into her. "Sorry professor," they said in unison. "Why did we stop," asked Harry.

"We just reached Gringotts," she said.


	2. Chapter 2

Heyya! Thank you guest (I have no idea what your name is) for giving me my first reveiw. I really really appritiate my readers input. I'm even more shocked! stupefied! amazed! that you liked it. Quite frankly I thought it was terrible. Thank you mr/miss guest.

They had reached a snowy white building that towered over the other

little shops. Standing beside its burnished bronze doors, wearing a

uniform of scarlet and gold, was -

Yeah, that's a goblin, said Draco quietly as they walked up the white

stone steps toward him. The goblin was about a head shorter than Harry.

He had a swarthy, clever face, a pointed beard and, Harry noticed, very

long fingers and feet. He bowed as they walked inside. Now they were

facing a second pair of doors, silver this time, with words engraved

upon them:

_Enter, stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed,_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn._

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there._

You would be mad to try robbing Gringotts, said McGonagall.

A pair of goblins bowed them through the silver doors and they were in a vast marble hall. About a hundred more goblins were sitting on high stools behind a long counter, scribbling in large ledgers, weighing coins in brass scales, examining precious stones through eyeglasses.

There were too many doors to count leading off the hall, and yet more goblins were showing people in and out of these. The three of them walked up to the counter. Good morning. We need to access the Potter and Malfoy trust vaults, McGonagall said, handing the goblin two keys. "I also need to get the item in vault 713."

This seems to be in order," the goblin said. Griphook will take you down to the trust vaults. As for the article in concern in vault 713, I will need a permit from the person the vault belongs to. McGonagall gave the goblin a piece of parchment. He read it and nodded. Griphook will take you down there as well.

He beckoned to a goblin. Griphook, take these people to the Potter and Malfoy trust vaults as well as to vault 713.

Professor, what s in vault 713, Harry asked.

That s confidential Hogwarts business, Potter.

Griphook held the door open for them. Harry, who had expected more

marble, was surprised. They were in a narrow stone passageway lit with

flaming torches. It sloped steeply downward and there were little

railway tracks on the floor. Griphook whistled and a small cart came

hurtling up the tracks toward them. They climbed in - and were off.

At first they just hurtled through a maze of twisting passages. Harry

tried to remember, left, right, right, left, middle fork, right, left,

but it was impossible. The rattling cart seemed to know its own way,

because Griphook wasn't steering.

Harry's eyes stung as the cold air rushed past them, but he kept them

wide open. Once, he thought he saw a burst of fire at the end of a

passage and twisted around to see if it was a dragon, but too late - -

they plunged even deeper, passing an underground lake where huge

stalactites and stalagmites grew from the ceiling and floor.

The cart stopped at last beside a small door in the passage wall. Harry cold see other doors with names like Black, Malfoy, Bones, etc.

Griphook unlocked the door. A lot of green smoke came billowing out, and

as it cleared, Harry gasped. Inside were mounds of gold coins. Columns

of silver. Heaps of little bronze Knuts.

"All yours," smiled McGonagall. This is just your trust vault. You have your family vault as well. You cant take any money out until you re seventeen but you can take books, and family artifacts. We can go there too if you like.

All Harry's - it was incredible. The Dursleys couldn't have known about

this or they'd have had it from him faster than blinking. How often had

they complained how much Harry cost them to keep? And all the time there

had been a small fortune belonging to him, buried deep under London.

Yes please, he said in answer to her question.

Harry piled some of it into the bag.

"The gold ones are Galleons," she explained. "Seventeen silver Sickles to

a Galleon and twenty-nine Knuts to a Sickle, it's easy enough.

That should be enough for a couple of terms.

She turned to Griphook. The Malfoy trust vault please.

Griphook led them out of the vault and down the same passage. He stopped in front of a similar door with the name Malfoy on it. They went in and Draco piled some money into a bag.

She looked at Griphook again. "Vault seven hundred and thirteen now,

Please.

They were going even deeper now and gathering speed. The air became

colder and colder as they hurtled round tight corners. They went

rattling over an underground ravine, and Harry leaned over the side to

try to see what was down at the dark bottom, but Draco groaned and

pulled him back by the scruff of his neck.

Vault seven hundred and thirteen had no keyhole.

"Stand back," said Griphook importantly. He stroked the door gently with

one of his long fingers and it simply melted away.

"If anyone but a Gringotts goblin tried that, they'd be sucked through

the door and trapped in there," said Griphook.

"How often do you check to see if anyone's inside?" Harry asked.

"About once every ten years," said Griphook with a rather nasty grin.

Something really extraordinary had to be inside this top security vault,

Harry was sure, and he leaned forward eagerly, expecting to see fabulous

jewels at the very least - but at first he thought it was empty. Then

he noticed a grubby little package wrapped up in brown paper lying on

the floor. Professor McGonagall picked it up and put it in a bag that she took out of a pocket in her cloak. Harry longed to know what it was, but knew better than to ask.

They got back in the cart and went further down. They stopped at the end of the cart tracks and got out. Griphook took out two bronze plates and started clanking them together. He gestured for them to follow him and started walking down the passage way. They followed him and reached a room with a large scaly reptile with wings cowering at one end of the room. That s a Chinese Fireball, Draco whispered.

A what?

Draco rolled his eyes. A Chinese Fireball is a dragon. Like how a Cobra is a kind of snake. Harry nodded in understanding.

Griphook led them into one of the passages off the room and Harry could see large ornate doors with family names like Malfoy, Black, Nott, Longbottom, and others. Griphook stopped in front of a beautifully carved door with Potter written in calligraphy. Griphook asked Harry to come forward and put his hand on the door. The doors can only be opened by someone of Potter blood. If you don t contain the blood of a Potter, the doors will sound an alarm.

Harry nervously put his hand on the door, thinking about what he would do if he didn t have any Potter blood in him. He felt a tingling sensation in his hand and the doors were thrown open with lots of Grey smoke billowing out.

Draco gasped and Harry seemed incapable of speaking anything. What greeted the group of four was vast mounds of galleons, sickles and heaps of knuts. There was a huge pile of what Harry assumed was emeralds and three more piles with glittering rubies, sapphires and diamonds. On one side there was a huge library with millions of books. In the center of the room there was a medium sized trunk with two letters on top.

Harry walked up to the trunk while the others stood at the back, sensing that this was a private occasion. Harry picked up the letters and tucked them into his pocket, meaning to read them later. Then he walked to where the others were looking at the books. McGonagall handed Harry a bag and told him that it was a bottomless bag that was charmed to me featherweight. Put any books that you want to take in this.

Harry put some books that looked interesting like charms, transfiguration, Defense against the dark arts, potions, concept of magic, wandless magic, wordless magic, Potter family history, and he found the potter family tapestry.

He went out of the vault and the others followed him.

One wild cart ride later they stood blinking in the sunlight outside

Gringotts. Harry didn't know where to run first now that he had a bag

full of money. He didn't have to know how many Galleons there were to a

pound to know that he was holding more money than he'd had in his whole

life - more money than even Dudley had ever had.

Lets get your uniform, McGonagall said to Harry and Draco. They walked towards Madam Malkin s Robes for All Occasions.

I trust you two will be all right by yourselves. I need to deliver this package to Headmaster Dumbledore.

Harry and Draco nodded. Sure we ll be fine.

So they walked into Madam Malkin s together. Madam Malkin was a squat, smiling witch dressed all in mauve.

"Hogwarts, clear?" she said, when Draco started to speak. "Got the lot

here - another young man being fitted up just now, in fact. "

In the back of the shop, a boy with a round face was standing on

a footstool while a second witch pinned up his long black robes. Madam

Malkin stood Harry on a stool next to him while another witch started measuring Draco. She slipped a long robe over his head, and began to pin it to the right length.

"Hello," said Harry, "Hogwarts, too?"

"Yes," said the boy shyly.

Whats your name, asked Draco, joining in.

I'm Neville Longbottom.


	3. Chapter 3

_CHAPTER THREE_

.

"Hi Neville," Draco said cheerfully. "I'm Draco Malfoy."

"Malfoy," Neville asked in surprise? "You don't act like one."

"I should definitely hope so," Draco said. "Anyway," he said, continuing, "This idiot is Harry Potter."

"Hey!" Harry said indignantly. Draco just grinned at him.

"You're THE Harry Potter?" he asked in awe.

Harry was surprised. He didn't know he was that famous. He told the other two so.

"Merlin, Harry. You're in every single book about Voldemort. You're also in almost all bedtime stories," said Draco, rolling his eyes.

"Wow… So who did you come with Neville?" Harry asked.

"My grandmother. She's buying my books in Flourish and Blotts. She was so happy when I got my Hogwarts letter that she offered to buy me a pet. I asked for a wand instead."

"Shouldn't you get a wand in any case?," Harry asked him.

"Well... I was going to use my Dad's wand," said Neville in embarrassment.

"What about your Dad?" asked Harry.

"His parents are in 's. They were tortured to insanity by Bellatrix Lestrange, my aunt, when he was one," said Draco.

"That's horrible," Harry said in horror.

"Your mum was my godmother, Harry," Neville told him, looking at the floor.

"Then maybe yours was mine," said Harry, excited. "Are we god brothers or something then?"

Neville laughed. Before he could answer, Madam Malkin said, "There dears. You three are done."

They got off the stools and looked around. Draco saw a severe looking lady conversing with professor McGonagall. "There's Gran talking to professor McGonagall," Neville told them. McGonagall noticed they had finished and beckoned them over. She introduced Neville's grandmother as Augusta Longbottom. They shook hands and Professor McGonagall said that she would drop them off at Ollivanders to buy their wands while she and Mrs. Longbottom went to buy their books, potion ingredients and cauldrons.

As the group of five made their way to Ollivanders in awkward silence to buy their wands, Neville was trying to think of something to say and strike up a conversation.

"So what house do you think you'll be in?" Neville asked, grateful that he had found something to talk about.

"I want to be in either Ravenclaw or Gryffindor," said Draco thoughtfully

"I want to be in Gryffindor, but…. I don't know if I'm brave enough for that," Neville said, feeling shocked that a Malfoy didn't want to be in Slytherin. He asked Draco why he didn't want to be in Slytherin like the rest of his family.

"That's exactly the reason. I want to be the opposite of everything they are. I don't want to be hated just because I'm a Malfoy or something," Draco said.

"What are you guys talking about?" asked Harry in utter confusion.

Draco laughed. "Right, I forgot that you were raised by muggles.

There are four houses in Hogwarts. You get sorted into one depending on the traits you have.

Gryffindor for the brave and noble.

Ravenclaw for the intelligent and those who have a thirst for knowledge.

Hufflepuff for the loyal and hardworking.

And finally Slytherin for the sly and ambitious.

Most of the bad eggs come from Slytherin. Not that they don't come from other houses too, just that most are from that house."

"Then I think I would like to be in Gryffindor or Ravenclaw like you," said Harry.

Then they were interrupted by McGonagall who pointed at a small shop at the end of the road, waved at them and walked away with Neville's Gran.

The last shop was narrow and shabby. Peeling gold letters over the door

read Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C. A single wand lay

on a faded purple cushion in the dusty window.

A tinkling bell rang somewhere in the depths of the shop as they stepped

inside. It was a tiny place, empty except for a single, spindly chair. Harry felt strangely as though he had entered a very strict library; he swallowed a lot of new questions that had just occurred to him and looked instead at the thousands of narrow boxes piled neatly right up to the ceiling. For some reason, the back of his neck prickled. The very dust and silence in here seemed to tingle with some secret magic.

"Good afternoon," said a soft voice. Harry jumped. Draco and Neville must have jumped too because they ended up on top of each other and got up quickly, rubbing their bruised bottoms.

An old man was standing before them, his wide, pale eyes shining like

moons through the gloom of the shop.

"Hello," said Harry awkwardly.  
"Ah yes," said the man. "Yes, yes. I thought I'd be seeing you three soon.

Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, and Neville Longbottom." It wasn't a question. He looked at Harry. "You have your mother's eyes. It seems only yesterday she was in here herself, buying her first wand. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charm work." "And you," he said, looking at Neville, "You look like your mother too. Her wand was ten and a half inches long, elm and unicorn hair."

"Ah...Mr. Malfoy, your fathers was broken in the first war. Sadly he didn't come to me for his second wand. I think he went to Gregovich for it. Yes."

Mr. Ollivander had come so close to Harry that he and Harry were almost nose to nose. Harry could see himself reflected in those misty eyes.

"And that's where..."

Mr. Ollivander touched the lightning scar on Harry's forehead with a

long, white finger.

"I'm sorry to say I sold the wand that did it," he said softly.

"Thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Powerful wand, very powerful, and in

the wrong hands... well, if I'd known what that wand was going out into

the world to do..."

"Well, now - boys. Let me see." He pulled a long tape measure with silver markings out of his pocket. "Which is your wand arm?"

"Er - well, I'm right-handed," said Harry.

"Us too," Draco and Neville said.

"Hold out your arm. That's it." He measured Harry from shoulder to

finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit and round

his head. As he measured, he said, "Every Ollivander wand has a core of

a powerful magical substance, Mr. Potter. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix

tail feathers, and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands

are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons, or phoenixes are quite

the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with

another wizard's wand."

Harry suddenly realized that the tape measure, which was measuring

between his nostrils, was doing this on its own. Mr. Ollivander was

flitting around the shelves, taking down boxes.

"That will do," he said, and the tape measure jumped to Draco and started measuring him, before going over to Neville.

"Right then, boys. Try this one. Beechwood and dragon heartstring. Nine inches. Nice and flexible. just take it and give it a wave." Pass it on if it doesn't choose you.

Harry took the wand and (feeling foolish) waved it around a bit, but Mr.

Ollivander shook his head almost at once. So he passed it on to Draco who passed it on to Neville. It didn't work for them so they put it on the counter.

"Maple and phoenix feather. Seven inches. Quite whippy. Try -"

Harry tried - but he had hardly raised the wand again Mr. Ollivander shook his head. Draco and Neville tried but again he shook his head.

"No, no -here, ebony and unicorn hair, eight and a half inches, springy.

Go on, go on, try it out."

"So they tried. And tried. They had no idea what Mr. Ollivander was waiting for. The pile of tried wands was mounting higher and higher on the counter, but the more wands Mr. Ollivander pulled from the shelves, the happier he seemed to become.

"Tricky customers, eh? Not to worry, we'll find the perfect match here somewhere - I wonder, now - - yes, why not - unusual combination - holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple."

They picked up the wand but that too was not the match for them.

Mr. Ollivander fixed his gaze on the three of them. "Hmm… maybe… just maybe…" He went to the back of his shop and came out with a small chest. He put it down and looked at them. "These seven wands were crafted by my great-great-grandfather. They are the most powerful wands in existence and they only choose someone with their abilities and twenty times more core power than themselves. So far, they have rejected everyone who has tried it. But maybe…" He opened the chest. Inside on top of velvet were seven wands. But they were unlike any other wand the three had seen. The first four wands were of different colors. The first was a brown earthy color and had a comforting aura. The second was a deep sea blue and had a cold aura to it. The third was fiery orange and seemed to be radiating heat and warmth and the fourth was a very light, almost white, sky blue color that felt like it was sending off a cool evening breeze. The next two were a mixture of two colors each. The first was brown and blue. It looked like it could sprout a tree right there. The second was Orange and white. It seemed to be sending a warm breeze. But the last one was by far the most beautiful. It was a swirling mixture of all four colors. Harry sensed that it pulsed of magic. He could feel a strong pull to it and reached down to pick it up. When he picked it up, it was like a tropical tornado had passed through the shop. He looked around and saw that Draco and Neville were also holding two wands. "We must have picked them up at the same time," laughed Draco. They grinned at each other and looked at the shop. It was in shambles. All the shelves had fallen down as though a very strong wind had passed through and it looked like most things were coated in mud, burned or soaked in water. The only thing standing was Mr. Ollivander himself. He looked at the three boys in awe. Draco pointed at the third and fourth wand and said, "I could feel these two calling to me… but the sixth one was much more strong."

"Same with me," said Neville, pointing at the first two. "But the fifth one chose me instead."

"I could feel a pull from all of them but, the last one was the strongest," Harry told them.

Mr. Ollivander stared at them in wonder. Then he shook his head and started wrapping up the wands. "That will be forty galleons each please."

"Forty!" yelped Draco.

"That's so expensive," said Neville.

Mr. Ollivander looked at them firmly. "The ingredients for the wands are extremely hard to find. Mr. Malfoy's wand is made of both flamewood and a branch of the breeze birch tree with the cores of an ash griffin's feather and the tail hair of a Pegasus. Mr. Longbottom's is made of sapwood and a branch of the earth birch tree with the cores of hippocampus scale and manticore fur. Mr. Potter contains all four woods and cores with one more core, the feather of a phoenix."

The boys blinked and hurriedly gave him One hundred and twenty galleons before going out of the shop.

The late afternoon sun hung in the sky as they met up with Professor McGonagall and Mrs. Longbottom. They promised to meet on the train and separated. McGonagall apparated Draco back to his house and took harry back to privet drive. Before he went back inside, she gave him his train tickets and told him how to get to platform nine three-quarters. "Mr. Potter, if those relatives of yours cause any problems, I want you to inform me."

With that, she apparated away. As harry opened the door to go inside he thought, "This is going to be a long month."


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Hey guys… and gals. I might not be able to update often now that I'm grounded. Yep I'm grounded. I've NOT given up on this story. Its just going to be harder to update because I'll have to sneakily do it. I'm so sorry. A/N**_

.

.

Harry's last month with the Dursleys wasn't fun. True, Dudley was now so scared of Harry he wouldn't stay in the same room, while Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon didn't shut Harry in his cupboard, force him to do anything, or shout at him - in fact, they didn't speak to him at all. Half terrified, half furious, they acted as though any chair with Harry in it were empty. Although this was an improvement in many ways, it did become a bit depressing after a while. The day after he came back from Diagon alley, he took out the two letters he found in the family vault to read them. He opened the first one and started to read.

_Dear Harry,_

_Harry if you're reading this letter, it means what we feared has happened and peter pettigrew is the traitor. He was our secret keeper not Sirius Black as we told everyone. We did that so that if anyone wanted to find us, they would go after him instead of Peter. We told no-one about the switch. Harry, remember that no matter what we love you and will always love you and we will always be watching you from above. We hope that you had a nice childhood and that whoever you stayed with took good care of you and told you about us. If worst came to worst you would be with your Aunt and Uncle. Just in case that happened, we left another letter for you telling you all about us. We love you Harry._

_Mum and Dad._

Harry stared at the letter with tears falling from his eyes. He hastily wiped them away and put the letter aside. He picked up the second letter and started to read it.

_Dear Harry, _

_Just in case you didn't guess, mum wrote the first letter. Well... most of it. Okay now, I'll start with me. My name is James Potter. I have black untamable hair, just like yours, and hazel eyes. We are practically carbon copies except for the eyes and some other features. I was crazy about your mum since my first year but we only got together in our seventh year. In third year me and my best friends- Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew started a pranking group called the marauders. Me, Peter and Sirius became animagi in our fifth year to help Remus through the full moon. Yes, Remus is a werewolf. But he is a perfectly normal human being for most of the month. He is only a werewolf for two days of the month. We found out about him and decided to help him get through these days. We have nicknames based on our animagus forms. I am a stag called Prongs. Sirius is a grim like dog called Padfoot, Peter is a rat called wormtail and Remus is Mooney. During our school days we also made a map of Hogwarts that shows where all the people are in the castle and the secret passages. We used this and my invisibility cloak (potter family heirloom) in our pranks. Even though we were pranksters, we used to get good grades with me. Sirius and Remus coming second only to your mum. Now I don't mind if you restart the marauders when you go to school, just make sure it doesn't affect your grades._

_Now about your mum. Her name is Lily Potter nèe Evans. She has vivid red hair and bright green eyes, much like yours. She was never much of a rule breaker in her years but she is brilliant and was Prefect and Head Girl._

_Sirius is your godfather. And if possible I know he'll take great care of you._

_Goodbye Harry. We love you and will always be in your heart. _

_Dad_

Now Harry was crying openly, clutching the letter tightly. He fell asleep still holding the letter and woke up the next morning, feeling determined to do well in school and to reform the marauders. Days passed by and Harry spent his time reading his school books. He liked charms, transfiguration, DADA, potions, herbology and a few others. One day, halfway through the month, he was pleasantly surprised by a soothing song coming from somewhere. Harry looked around, wondering where the song wan coming from when there was a flash of golden light and a beautiful golden bird appeared in front of him. He stared at the bird in wonder as it trilled.

"Err hello," he said, wondering if the bird could understand him.

*Hello youngling,* trilled the bird.

Harry was shocked. He could hear the bird trilling in soft, musical notes but he could still understand what it was saying.

*Don't be scared. I am a golden phoenix. You can understand me because I am your familiar. My name is Luz.*

"I'm Harry," Harry said.

*I know youngling.* Luz chuckled.

"Right," said Harry.

"Are you going to stay with me now," Harry asked, his face lighting up at the thought of having some company.

*Yes, of course. We have a familiar bond. I'll come with you wherever you go.*

"Great," Harry said happily.

So Harry kept to his room, with his familiar for company. Every night before he went to sleep, Harry ticked off another day on the piece of paper he had pinned to the wall, counting down to September the first.

On the last day of August he thought he'd better speak to his aunt and uncle about getting to King's Cross station the next day, so he went down to the living room where they were watching a quiz show on television. He cleared his throat to let them know he was there, and Dudley screamed and ran from the room.

"Err - Uncle Vernon?"

Uncle Vernon grunted to show he was listening.

"Err - I need to be at King's Cross tomorrow to - to go to Hogwarts."

Uncle Vernon grunted again.

"Would it be all right if you gave me a lift?"

Grunt.

Harry supposed that meant yes.

"Thank you."

He was about to go back upstairs when Uncle Vernon actually spoke. "Funny way to get to a wizards' school, The train. Magic carpets all got punctures, have they?"

Harry didn't say anything.

"Where is this school, anyway?"

"Its in Scotland," Harry said.

"Right," said Uncle Vernon. "We're going up to London tomorrow anyway, or I wouldn't bother."

"Why are you going to London?" Harry asked, trying to keep things friendly.

"None of your business," growled Uncle Vernon.

Harry woke at five o'clock the next morning and was too excited and nervous to go back to sleep. He got up and pulled on his jeans because he didn't want to walk into the station in his wizard's robes - he'd change on the train. He checked his Hogwarts list yet again to make sure he had everything he needed, and saw that Luz was still asleep on his table. She would go out every morning to get some fruit to eat. He finally got too bored to sit and do nothing in his room.

"Hey Luz," he whispered, "Wake up."

Beady eyes blinked at him.

*What is it, youngling?*

"I'm too nervous to sleep," he admitted.

Luz trilled lightly. *Don't worry. You'll be fine."

And so Harry and Luz chatted, making Harry forget about his worries… for the time being at least.

Two hours later, Harry's huge, heavy trunk had been loaded into the Dursleys' car, Aunt Petunia had talked Dudley into sitting next to Harry, and they had set off. They reached King's Cross at half past ten. Uncle Vernon dumped Harry's trunk on the curb and drove off. Harry found himself a cart, put his trunk on it and wheeled it into the station with Luz sitting on his shoulder. He reached Platform nine and stopped to look for the barrier between that and Platform ten. He found the wall and thought of what Professor McGonagall had told him. She had said to run straight into the barrier and he would go through it and reach Platform nine three-quarters. He pushed his trolley around and stared at the barrier. It looked very solid.

He started to walk toward it. People jostled him on their way to platforms nine and ten. Harry walked more quickly. He was going to smash right into that barrier and then he'd be in trouble - leaning forward on his cart, he broke into a heavy run - the barrier was coming nearer and nearer - he wouldn't be able to stop - the cart was out of control - he was a foot away - he closed his eyes ready for the crash - It didn't come... he kept on running... he opened his eyes. A scarlet steam engine was waiting next to a platform packed with people. A sign overhead said Hogwarts Express, eleven O'clock. Harry looked behind him and saw a wrought-iron archway where the barrier had been, with the words Platform Nine and Three-Quarters on it, He had done it.

Smoke from the engine drifted over the heads of the chattering crowd, while cats of every color wound here and there between their legs. Owls hooted to one another in a disgruntled sort of way over the babble and the scraping of heavy trunks. The first few carriages were already packed with students, some hanging out of the window to talk to their families, some fighting over seats.

Harry pushed his cart off down the platform in search of an empty compartment. He passed a tall gangly boy who was saying, "Mum I've lost that rat again."

"Oh Ron," he heard the plump woman sigh.

A boy with dreadlocks was surrounded by a small crowd.

"Give us a look, Lee, go on."

The boy lifted the lid of a box in his arms, and the people around him shrieked and yelled as something inside poked out a long, hairy leg.

Harry pressed on through the crowd until he found an empty compartment near the end of the train. He shoved his trunk in and clambered in, tiredly. There was fifteen minutes left for the Hogwarts Express to leave. He sat still for five minutes, waiting impatiently for his friends to arrive, when suddenly to door of his compartment was thrown open. Two boys stood at the door.

"Well, well, well," said one.

"What do we have here," the other asked.

Harry grinned. "Draco! Neville!," he exclaimed gleefully. "I've been waiting for you two for ages."

"Well sorry to have kept you waiting," said Draco with an affronted expression on his face. "but I've just been given the biggest lecture of my life on how I shouldn't tarnish the family name by going anywhere else but Slytherin." "Not that I'm going to listen to them of course…. Its just tiring."

"I was late," admitted Neville.

The train began to move. Houses flashed past the window. Harry felt a great leap of excitement. He didn't know what he was going to but it had to be better than what he was leaving behind.

He shook his head and turned to Neville and Draco. For the first time since they entered the compartment, he saw a green and blue phoenix sitting on Neville and Draco's shoulders respectively. They too saw the golden phoenix on Harry's knee.

"You too," they asked in unison.

They laughed. Neville went first, "This is sable. He is a sand phoenix. He came to me about two weeks ago.

"This is serpentea, she's a wind phoenix," Draco said.

"And this is Luz. She's a golden phoenix," said Harry.

"Anyway," said Harry, "guess what I found out?"

"You are an alien?" guessed Draco.

"You're made out of clay?" said Neville.

"No!," said Harry, looking insulted. "Neville and I are god brothers. And… Draco is my cousin."

"What?" Draco all but shouted.

"Yup," grinned Harry. "Your great aunt, Dorea Black married my grandfather Charles potter.

"Awesome," breathed Draco.

"One more thing," said Harry. He bent down slightly.

"What," asked the other two, mimicking his actions.

"Do you like pranking?"

"Of course," said Draco, gleefully.

Neville looked a little unsure.

"Come on, Nev," said Draco, "It'll be fun."

"All right," said Neville, giving in. "What are you going to do Harry?"

Harry smirked. "We're going to restart the marauders."

The door slid open. Two identical red headed boys with freckles stood at the door.

"Did you just say-," said one.

"The word 'Marauders'?" said the other.

"Err… yeah," said Harry.

"I'm Fred Weasley and this is my brother George," said the twin to the left.

"What do you know about the Marauders?" George asked.

"Well it was a pranking group that my dad and his three best friends formed," said Harry.

"If that's true, tell us the names of the marauders," said Fred.

"Prongs is my dad, Padfoot is Sirius, Moony is Remus, and Wormtail is Peter," Harry told them.

The twins exchanged looks. Next thing Harry knew they were on their knees and bowing down in front of him.

"You are royalty," they said in unison.

Fred took a piece of parchment out of his pocket and gave it to Harry. "This is the marauders map," he said.

"We got it when we were innocent firsties in Filch, the caretaker's office," said George.

"It rightfully belongs to you," said Fred. "Not that we need it, we know all the secret passages by heart now."

"You just need to tap it with your wand and say- 'I solemnly swear I'm up to no good' and it will reveal itself. To clear it you need to say-'Mischief managed'," said George.

"Happy Pranking," they said and went out of the compartment.

Harry, Draco and Neville stared at the map in Harry's hands. Draco broke the silence.

"So you were going to restart the marauders, Harry?" he asked.

Harry snapped out of his thoughts and grinned evilly. The three of them started planning what they would do. They decided that they would reveal that the marauders were back at the starting feast. There were no more interruptions except for a lady who came with a cart full of sweets. They bought heaps of sweets for themselves and continued plotting their prank.

A voice echoed through the train: "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately."

The boys changed and went out and joined the crowd thronging the corridor.

The train slowed right down and finally stopped. People pushed their way toward the door and out on to a tiny, dark platform. Harry shivered in the cold night air. Then a lamp came bobbing over the heads of the students and a loud booming voice announced, "Firs' years! Firs' year over here!" They saw a giant of a man come pushing through the crowds. "C'mon, follow me – any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!" "I'm Hagrid, keeper of the keys and grounds keeper."

Slipping and stumbling, they followed Hagrid down what seemed to be a steep, narrow path. It was so dark on either side of them that Harry thought there must be thick trees there. Nobody spoke much.

"Ye' all get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid called over his shoulder, "jus' round this bend here."

There was a loud "Oooooh!"

The narrow path had opened suddenly onto the edge of a great black take. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers.

"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore. Harry, Draco and Neville were followed into their boat by a boy with sandy hair. "Everyone in?" shouted Hagrid, who had a boat to himself.

"Right then - FORWARD!"

And the fleet of little boats moved off all at once, gliding across the lake, which was as smooth as glass. Everyone was silent, staring up at the great castle overhead. It towered over them as they sailed nearer and nearer to the cliff on which it stood.

"Heads down!" yelled Hagrid as the first boats reached the cliff; they all bent their heads and the little boats carried them through a curtain of ivy that hid a wide opening in the cliff face. They were carried along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking them right underneath the castle, until they reached a kind of underground harbor, where they clambered out onto rocks and pebbles.

Then they clambered up a passageway in the rock after Hagrid's lamp, coming out at last onto smooth, damp grass right in the shadow of the castle. They walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge, Oak front door.

Hagrid raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door.

The door swung open at once. A tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes stood there. She had a very stern face and Harry's first thought was that this was not someone to cross.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here."

She pulled the door wide. The entrance hall was so big you could have fit the whole of the Dursleys' house in it. The stone walls were lit with flaming torches like the ones at Gringotts, the ceiling was too high to make out, and a magnificent marble staircase facing them led to the upper floors. They followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor. Harry could hear the drone of hundreds of voices from a doorway to the right -the rest of the school must already be here - but Professor McGonagall showed the first years into a small, empty chamber off the hall. They crowded in, standing rather closer together than they would usually have done, peering about nervously.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room."

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours."

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as possible"

Harry nervously tried to flatten his hair.

"I shall return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall.

"Please wait quietly."


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Thank you so much 'WinterRainbow'. I'm glad you liked it. Its my first fic and I'm only thirteen (almost) so it means a lot to me. __ :A/N_

_._

_._

She left the chamber. Harry swallowed.

"How exactly do they sort us into houses?" he asked Neville.

"I don't know…. Some sort of test I think. Uncle Algie says it hurts a lot but I think he was joking."

Harry's mind was racing. A test! In front of the whole school! He started thinking about all the spells and hexes he'd read about at the Dursleys. Not surprisingly, nothing he could remember would help him in any sort of test.

Then something happened that made him jump about a foot in the air - several people behind him screamed.

"What the -?"

He gasped. So did the people around him. About twenty ghosts had just streamed through the back wall. Pearly-white and slightly transparent, they glided across the room talking to one another and hardly glancing at the first years. They seemed to be arguing. What looked like a fat little monk was saying: "Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance -"

"My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost – I say, what are you all doing here?"

A ghost wearing a ruff and tights had suddenly noticed the first years.

Nobody answered.

"New students!" said the Fat Friar, smiling around at them. "About to be Sorted, I suppose?"

A few people nodded mutely.

"Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!" said the Friar. "My old house, you know."

"Move along now," said a sharp voice. "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start."

Professor McGonagall had returned. One by one, the ghosts floated away through the opposite wall.

"Now, form a line," Professor McGonagall told the first years, "and follow me."

Feeling oddly as though his legs had turned to lead, Harry got into line behind Draco with Neville behind him, and they walked out of the chamber, back across the hall, and through a pair of double doors into the Great Hall.

Harry had never even imagined such a strange and splendid place. It was lit by thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in midair over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting. Professor McGonagall led the first years up here, so that they came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind them. The hundreds of faces staring at them looked like pale lanterns in the flickering candlelight. Dotted here and there among the students, the ghosts shone misty silver. Mainly to avoid all the staring eyes, Harry looked upward and saw a velvety black ceiling dotted with stars. He remembered reading in 'Hogwarts a History' that it was bewitched to look like the sky outside.

It was hard to believe there was a ceiling there at all, and that the Great Hall didn't simply open on to the heavens. Harry quickly looked down again as Professor McGonagall silently placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On top of the stool she put a pointed wizard's hat. This hat was patched and frayed and extremely dirty. Aunt Petunia wouldn't have let it in the house.

For a few seconds, there was complete silence. Then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth - and the hat began to sing:

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffis are true And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

if you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again.

Harry smiled weakly. Yes, trying on the hat was a lot better than having to do a spell, but he did wish they could have tried it on without everyone watching. The hat seemed to be asking rather a lot; Harry didn't feel brave or quick-witted or any of it at the moment. If only the hat had mentioned a house for people who felt a bit queasy, that would have been the one for him.

Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said.

"Abbott, Hannah!"

A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes, and sat down. A moments pause -

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat.

The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table. Harry saw the ghost of the Fat Friar waving merrily at her.

He watched as 'Bones, Susan was also sorted into Hufflepuff and Boot, Terry was a Ravenclaw. Brown, Lavender was the first Gryffindor and he could see Fred and George catcalling. More first years were sorted until—Longbottom, Neville.

Neville walked up to the sorting hat. The second the hat touched his head, it called out, "Gryffindor."

Harry clapped hard along with the rest. He knew that Neville would be in Gryffindor. The next name called was a McDougal, Morag. Harry held his breath. He knew what the next name would be- Malfoy, Draco. He watched as Draco put on the hat and sat on the stool. "GRYFFINDOR," yelled the hat. Harry sighed in relief. But around him, everyone was looking at the hat in shock. A _Malfoy _in Gryffindor? Draco put the hat back on the stool, walked to Gryffindor table and sat down. Immediately, the hall erupted in cheers. Professor McGonagall waited for a minute before resuming the sorting.

There weren't many people left now. "Moon" "Nott" "Parkinson" then a pair of twin girls, "Patil" and "Patil" then "Perks, Sally-Anne" and then, at last - "Potter, Harry!"

As Harry stepped forward, whispers suddenly broke out like little hissing fires all over the hall.

"Potter, did she say?"

The Harry Potter?"

Harry walked up to the stool and Professor McGonagall smiled at him. Reassured he put on the hat. The last thing Harry saw before the hat dropped over his eyes was the hall full of people craning to get a good look at him. Next second he was looking at the black inside of the hat. He waited.

Hmm," said a small voice in his ear. "Difficult. Very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Quite intelligent too. There's talent, O my goodness, yes - and a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting..."

"So where shall I put you?" asked the hat aloud.

"Gryffindor, please," said Harry, not realizing that he was saying all this aloud.

"Are you sure? You could be in any house you know. Its all in here, inside you."

"Yes, I'm sure."

"All right then," the hat said, "GRYFFINDOR," it yelled.

Harry let go of a breath he didn't know he was holding as he turned to the hall. There was a moment of painful silence as he was walking towards Gryffindor table. He could hear whispers of how he had the traits of all the houses and he could have chosen anyone, when Fred and George jumped up and started cheering, "We Got Potter! We Got Potter!"

He sat down thankfully as the rest of the hall started clapping. He grinned at Draco and Neville as he thought of the prank they were going to play. The last few were—Weasley, Ronald (Harry supposed he was a brother of the twins), who joined the Gryffindors and Zabini, Blaise who was a Slytherin.

Professor McGonagall rolled up her scroll and took the Sorting Hat away. Harry looked down at his empty gold plate.

Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster, had gotten to his feet. He was beaming at the students, his arms opened wide, as if nothing could have pleased him more than to see them all there.

"Welcome," he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!"

He sat back down. Everybody clapped and cheered. Harry laughed, liking the headmaster.

As the feast started, a babble of voices could be heard in the Great Hall. Draco and Neville exchanged looks before nodding at Harry. Harry nodded back, excitement bubbling up inside him.

Suddenly, there was a great explosion near the head table and everyone turned to look at the table in silence. There was a second BANG! Big, colorful splotches of paint appeared out of nowhere and fell on all the teachers except Dumbledore, who was smiling amiably and looking at the other teachers. A hot pink banner hung itself in the air. On it were the words- 'The Marauders Are Back In Hogwarts'. Everybody started chattering excitedly about the prank played on the teachers and all the teachers swiveled around to look at Harry, Draco and Neville who were innocently eating some potatoes.

A teacher with greasy black hair, a hooked nose, and sallow skin looked past the turban of another teacher, straight into Harry's eyes - and a sharp, hot pain shot across the scar on Harry's forehead.

"Ouch!" Harry clapped a hand to his head.

"What happened," asked Draco.

"N-nothing."

The pain had gone as quickly as it had come. Harder to shake off was the feeling Harry had gotten from the teacher's look - a feeling that he didn't like Harry at all.

"Whose that teacher with the greasy hair?" he asked Fred.

"That's Professor Snape. He teaches Potions, but he doesn't want to - everyone knows he's after Quirrell's job. Quirrell is the DADA professor, the one in the turban. Knows an awful lot about the Dark Arts, Snape."

Dumbledore stood up and cleared his throat. The hall fell into silence. Now that that wonderful display is over, I have a few start of term announcements to make.

His eyes twinkled at the three of them.

"First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well."

"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors.

"Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch.

"And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" cried Dumbledore. Harry noticed that the other teachers' smiles had become rather fixed.

Dumbledore gave his wand a little flick, as if he was trying to get a fly off the end, and a long golden ribbon flew out of it, which rose high above the tables and twisted itself, snakelike, into words.

"Everyone pick their favorite tune," said Dumbledore, "and off we go!"

And the school bellowed:

"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,

Teach us something please,

Whether we be old and bald

Or young with scabby knees,

Our heads could do with filling

With some interesting stuff,

For now they're bare and full of air,

Dead flies and bits of fluff,

So teach us things worth knowing,

Bring back what we've forgot,

just do your best, we'll do the rest,

And learn until our brains all rot.

Everybody finished the song at different times. At last, only the Weasley twins were left singing along to a very slow funeral march.

Dumbledore conducted their last few lines with his wand and when they had finished, he was one of those who clapped loudest.

"Ah, music," he said, wiping his eyes. "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"

And The Gryffindor first years followed Percy, the prefect, through the chattering crowds, out of the Great Hall, and up the marble staircase. Percy led them through doorways hidden behind sliding panels and hanging tapestries.

At the very end of the corridor hung a portrait of a very fat woman in a pink silk dress.

"Password?" she said. "Caput Draconis," said Percy, and the portrait swung forward to reveal a round hole in the wall. They all scrambled through it - Ronald needed a leg up - and found themselves in the Gryffindor common room, a cozy, round room full of squashy armchairs.

Percy directed the girls through one door to their dormitory and the boys through another. At the top of a spiral staircase - they were obviously in one of the towers - they found their beds at last: three four-posters hung with deep red, velvet curtains. Their trunks had

already been brought up. Harry, Draco and Neville were delighted to find that they had the room for five all to themselves as they were the last batch.

Tired and full, they all fell into a dreamless sleep.


	6. Authors Note

**Hey guys…. and gals…**

**My exams start next week and I really hav'nt studied even a little bit. I'll have to sit and cram stuff into my brain right now so I don't think I'll have the time to update for at least two weeks. I may post a chapter or two but….. yeah!**

**Thanks for all the support. Especially you, WinterRainbow.**

**~ Miss Watzername**


	7. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Hello. Don't mind the small update. This just popped in my head and I just HAD to write it. ~**_

Harry woke early the next morning. He sat on his bed and looked around groggily. When he saw that the drapes on Draco and Neville's beds were still drawn, he decided to wake them up. Jumping out of bed, he crept cautiously towards their beds. He stopped in between the beds and pointed his wand at Draco's bed. Praying that it would work, he muttered, "Silencio," and opened the drapes. With a war cry, he leapt upon Draco, effectively waking him up. Harry laughed as Draco's eyes snapped open and his mouth opened in a silent scream. He got away from Draco's bed and went towards nevilles bed.

Behind the drapes, Neville grinned to himself as he heard harry creep up on him. Harry slowly opened the drapes and peeked inside.

Neville sat on his bed, smirking, with a bucket of cold water in his arms.

Harry backed away and turned to run when he found himself face to face with draco. Draco smiled innocently at him and pinned his arms against the wall. Harry looked around for a way to escape. Coming up with none, he turned to Draco and Neville and tried his best puppy dog eyes at them.

They smirked.

"Not going to work, cousin," said Draco and Neville just threw the water on him.

An hour later, one Harry Potter with slightly damp hair made his way to the great hall with Draco and Neville.

Harry glared at the two laughing boys, which only made them laugh harder.

Neville wiped tears from his eyes. "I hope you learned not to mess with us in the mornings, Harry.

Harry scowled.


End file.
